The Complecated Life of Ronny Everheart
by AnnelieseVB
Summary: Veronica Ronny Everheart just moved from the big city of L.A, California to a small town in Ohio. She soon finds out that things are a lot different here then in L.A.


How was I going to survive these next few years of my high school life here, in a small town in Ohio? I'm used to the big city of Los Angeles, California. Everything is so much bigger there. Even when I wasn't living the same lifestyle I have now, it still felt bigger than life in the nobody state of Ohio. All this had been on my mind from when I woke up this morning till the time I stepped in my shiny blue convertible to head off to school. My new school.

My name is Veronica Everheart, but I prefer being called Ronny. Sure it sounds like a boy's name but I just like it a lot better. Veronica is just too formal and girly for someone like me. I'm a tom-boy. Always have been always will be. The last time I wore a skirt was three years ago at a funeral and I can't even remember when was the last time I wore a dress. I just think wearing pants or shorts are more efficient then skirts or dresses. I mean you can't play sports in a dress.

I finally pulled into the school parking lot, not really sure what to expect out of this new place. Hopefully it wouldn't be too different from the school back home. But already I the vibe was totally different, I thought as I stepped out of the car and tightened my pony tail that my brown hair was pulled back in. Then I grabbed my softball bag and my back pack out of the back seat. Taking a deep breath I slung the backpack over my shoulder and dragged the softball bag behind me as I headed to the front door of the school.

My locker was just a little ways down the main hallway, so at least I wouldn't waist time trying to find pit where exactly I was going. I started down the hallway and from the looks of it people had already realized that I was new. They whispered as I walked by and stared. I picked up the pace of my walk. These kids really did catch on fast.

When I got to my locker the whispering and staring didn't stop. A group of four was stand on the other side of the hall way and was muttering about something which I assumed was me. I smiled and gave the three girls and boy a little wave. They all gave me a wave back and a look of pity. Confused I turned back to my locker and opened it. I was able to catch a few words of their conversation as I kept glancing over at them out of the corner of my eye.

"I feel bad for her. She has no idea what's coming," said the Asian girl in the group.

"I know," said the black girl, "I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

What wouldn't she wish on anyone? I thought listening even harder.

"You have to admit it though, it is a nice change. I'm sick of always being the main target. I get where you're coming fro though." A brunet girl said thing quite fast.

"And here it comes now," said the boy with a higher voice then most boys.

Here what comes now? Now I was getting worried. What were they talking about? I t definitely wasn't something good. If I was about to get beat up I could probably take that. After all I did play tackle football when I was younger with the boys on my block.

I turned quickly on my heel to face whatever was coming, but instead of a punch being thrown I saw a flash of red and it felt like my entire face had been dunked in ice water. I heard four simultaneous "ohh's" when the ice hit my face. Thankfully, I closed my eyes just in time so they only stung a little but from the cold icy liquid. I wiped my eyes trying to get the substance out of them, which I think was a slushy but I couldn't really think straight, the coldness felt like it was freezing my brain.

At that moment I felt two people, maybe more, grab both of my arms and were walking me somewhere. I didn't know where because I still had my eyes shut. I think the freezing liquid froze my face into place. I felt myself getting forced into a chair and heard someone say. "It's ok you can open your eyes now." It sounded like the brunet that was standing in the hall way. I obeyed but my vision was blocked again by someone whipping off my frozen face with a paper towel. After I could sort of feel my face again I heard the boy with the high voice say, "The first one is always the worst. We should know, we've all been slushied a couple dozen times." I looked over at him then at the other three, then in front of me. From the looks of it we were in the girls' bathroom, but why was the boy here then?

"Um, I'm sorry but who exactly are you guys, and what just happened." I asked.

The brunet who talked fast jumped in, "I'm Rachel, and this is Mercedes, Tina and Kurt." She pointed to each of them in turn. "And we are all members of our high school glee club." She smiled broadly.

"So you guys are the losers of the school," I added in. They all gave me a look. "Sorry I'm just saying." Raising my hands up in defense.

The girl named Rachel sighed, spun my chair around, took out my pony tail and leaned my head over the sink and started trying to wash the slushy out of my hair. Then she continued, "Anyway, you've just been slushied, but you've probably figured out that already."

"Yes, but I want to know why."

"It's a tradition that the jocks slushy every new kid that comes into this school," said Mercedes.

"Quite cruel really," Kurt added, "It's their way of letting us know that they are better than us." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that all cleared up for you?" Rachel asked still tending to my hair.

I thought for a moment. "I think so, just one more thing. If we're in the girls' bathroom, why is he here?"

They all looked at Kurt who was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed and he shrugged and said, "What did you expect me to do, just stand out there?"

"I guess not," I said then sat waiting for my hair to get de-slushied.

After about five minutes I heard Tine, that was her name right, say "All right, you're all done." She had joined Rachel in washing my hair.

"Thanks a lot guys. I really appreciate this," I said standing up and putting up my hair again.

"No probably, but you know all of us. I think we need to know exactly who you are, girl," said Mercedes.

I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. They had absolutely no idea who I was. It really made me wonder why they would help a stranger like myself. "Oh, um, my name is Ronny and I'm new here obviously, but I'm from Los Angeles California and I'm a sophomore. I think that's about it." I said smiling at them. There was a look of disbelief on their faces.

"You're from California?" Kurt said hoping down from the counter.

"Uh, yeah," was all I could say. All of them seemed a lot more interested in the conversation then before.

"Damn girl, what are you doing in a town like this, and would you mind pulling a few string and getting me a recording contract?" Mercedes asked putting one hand on her hip.

"Oh no you don't. She's going to put me on Broadway first or some big theater in L.A. I'm sure I'll be able to become a star in theater there as well." Rachel said stepping in front t of me with a big grin on her face.

"You know you're not the only one that has a dream of becoming a star. Move aside and give me a chance for once," Mercedes retorted. I looked at them a little overwhelmed. Why were they fighting over something that I couldn't give either of them? Finally I decided to jump in, "Just because I live in L.A doesn't mean I can make you guys stars."

They both looked at each other then at me. Mercedes made a huffing noise and Rachel sighed saying. "You're right. You're new here and we should let you at least get settled in before making us stars." I sighed. There would be no way to get it into this girl's head that I couldn't make them stars. Was everyone going to think that I came from some kind of movie star family? If so, then I didn't know how much I could take of this small town.

"So am I done here?" I asked. "I don't want to be late for my first class on my first day and plus I need to drop my softball and field hockey stuff down at the gym. I have tryouts then practice after."

"Wait! First we need to do your make-up," Kurt said coming at me with an eyeliner stick.

I slapped his hand away and backed up. "I don't wear make-up. It gets all smudged when you sweat in sports then it looks bad. Really a waste of time in my eyes." Then she turned to leave the bathroom. Well wasn't this a great start for my first day of high school at McKinley high. This place was different. A lot different. I thought as I headed back to my locker.


End file.
